


Laser Tag

by kaitoaster



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Competition, DNF, M/M, Modern Day, Oneshot, dreamnotfound, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitoaster/pseuds/kaitoaster
Summary: Dream and George's innocent outing turns into a heated competition, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Laser Tag

Lets just say, Dream and George don't get out much. Between them both working jobs that don't require you to leave your chair, their love of the peaceful indoors, and the lovely technology that so lovingly delivers your food so grocery trips aren't necessary, let just say they may not have left in a few weeks. 

Dream however, was fine with that. He got to spend everyday with his boyfriend in their spacious house snuggling the day away. George on the other hand, needed a change. And that's how we got here, after days of begging to leave and go do something fun together Dream finally gave in.

George was practically bouncing as Dream pulled the car by a dimly lit building.

“What is this place?” George asks as he steps out of the passenger side. 

“Well I figured I get to shoot you in Minecraft plenty…” Dream walks around the car to meet George, grasping his hand naturally and turning to walk towards the door. “But I've never been able to do it in real life.” Dream says with his well known smirk growing with every word.

George rolls his eyes saying, “We finally leave the house and now you’re going to murder me?” The corner of his mouth twitches up into a smile. “You know what, I'm not even surprised. After all these manhunts I bet you could get away with murder.”

“GEORGE!” Dream let out a wheeze. “You can't just say things like that in public!” Dream still wheezes slightly as he opens the black door. 

George snickers to himself as he takes a step inside the building, waiting for his eyes to adjust to dark lights and neon accents. 

“OH MY GOD, is this laser tag?!” George says as he tugs on Dreams hand with both of his own.

Dream smiles widely at the adorable glow in his boyfriend's mocha eyes, glowing slightly blue under the bright neon's. 

“Yep! And we have the whole thing to ourselves too”. His ever present smirk growing once more. 

George scoffs and leans forwards towards Dream. “What is that look for?”

“Nothing nothing!” Dream defends as he leans back. “Just can’t wait to absolutely crush you.” 

“Real funny Dream, it's almost like you think you're gonna get a single shot on me.” George says with a roll of his eyes, purposefully trying to rile up his competitive boyfriend. 

“Someone's awfully cocky today are they?” Dream says as he leans down towards the shorter male. “Guess we’ll see won’t we?” He speaks close to George ears, his hot breath causing shivers to run through the brunette's body. 

“Oh shut up, let's just go already, I call blue!” George basically shouts as he rushes towards the wall with vests. 

Dream laughs at his childishness as he checks them in quickly and meets George at the wall. George was already fully decked out at this point, a war face put on and he pointed his gun at Dream. 

“Oh you're so dead.” His face twisting into a smirk. 

“Might wanna bite your tongue, pretty boy.” Dream says laughing as he grabs the bright yellow vest. 

“Isn’t that yellow?” George says confused.

“Yeah, I figured it would be easier for you to see the bright yellow than the green.” Dream says with a nonchalant shrug. 

George's face flushed a bit as his boyfriends consideration but brushed it off quickly as the game prepared to start. 

After a quick run down of the rules and mechanics, both boys were set free into the pitch black room, only lit up with neon objects and signs. George immediately took the defensive, using his much smaller body to his advantage as he hid easily from the tall man.

“Ohhh Georgie~” Dream trailed off in the playful way he does in his manhunts. 

“Where are you hiding Ge-” Dream was cut off a ding was heard and his vest flashed slightly, indicating he was hit. He wiped his head around and saw a flash of color and muffled giggles in that direction. He immediately leaps over a blockade and rushes that way. Once he nears the wall he slows and tiptoes around the corners. At once he hears a sudden deep breath from below and makes eye contact with his British boyfriend. 

Both boys freeze for a split second before George is screaming and sprinting in the opposite direction, not quite fast enough however as he hears the same faint ding he knew he caused earlier. 

Dream wheezes loudly as he retreats slightly, admiring his boyfriends determination to the game. 

The next few minutes repeats like before; George sneaking up, getting a hit, Dream finding him hiding and getting his own hit. That is until George manages to escape one of his hits and is suddenly ahead by 1. Dream, in his competitive glory, is huffing around looking for the British boy. Until he hears the clear giveaway of heavy breathing from the corner. He suddenly sneaks towards the boy till he stops to think about strategy for a moment. His face quickly turns from a serious stare into a determined smirk as he continues to sneak forwards. He doesn't give himself away till he is close enough to trap the boy in between his strong arms. 

“D-Dream?!” George cries out as he realizes the sudden sight in front of him. 

Dream then sets the gun directly on the others vest and pulls the trigger with a low laugh. George tries to wiggle out of Dream arms next to his head, just resulting in Dream bringing his legs up and placing it in between the others thighs. George gasps at the sudden contact.

“L-let me go, you can’t shoot twice in a row always.” George tries to reason. 

“And let you run away just to get another shot on me? No chance baby.” Dream says the last part in a low whisper, the hot air brushing George's lips. 

“What are you-” George's confusion is cut off sharply as his boyfriend pushes his lips down against his own. 

George’s eyes widen at the unexpected connection, but he quickly reciprocates the action. The boys sit there for a moment, kissing lightly, but with passion. Till Dream lifts his knee upwards a tiniest bit, brushing up against Georges crotch. George gaps into the kiss, allowing Dream full access to his mouth. They both push the kiss further and further as Dream explores George's mouth, only releasing him for milliseconds to breathe before returning to his mouth. Dream's knee is now moving in a constant rock against George as the ladder begins letting out quiet moans as his bulge is pushed on. As George lets out one louder moan Dream trails his lips down across George's sharp jawlines and down to his sensitive neck. He begins nipping and sucking at all the places he knows George enjoys all too much. Purple and light pink bruises begin to light up in the pitch black of the room, reminding Dream of his real intention once again. 

Continuing to passionately make out with his boyfriend he glances at the blue vest, seeing it now lit up again, indicating he could shoot. He removes the hand from the wall that was holding his gun and moves his left hand into George’s soft brown hair as a distraction, pulling slightly to increase his moans again. Dream begins smiling slightly against the open mouth kiss as he brings his gun up, pointing directly at the blue vest, its owner too caught up in his own pleasure to even open his eyes. Dream's hand simultaneously pulls George's hair roughly and pulls the trigger of the laser gun. The quiet ding drowned out in Georges moan. 

He immediately releases his hand, removes his knee, and un-slots their lips and tongues, a trail o f spit still connecting them for a moment. George falls forwards slightly, eyebrows pushed together in obvious confusion as he gasps for air.

Dream throws him a wink and he turns around, setting his gun over his shoulder as a speaker says in a robotic voice: “VICTORY FOR YELLOW.”


End file.
